September 26
If you were born on September 26th, your Zodiac sign is a Libra! The Scale is the symbol for the Libra. Libra You can be moody when trying to deal with everyone. You try to remain postitive, but sometimes you can't. Your friends and family loves you because they believe you possess great qualities, but at times you don't care about anyones feelings. When going through a bad situation, you can easily turn it into something good. You love to talk, as you are not shy. You love to socialize with people, because your a social butterfly. You believe that anyone you talk to is always similar to you, and that you feel that you can relate to them even though they have a different background than you. There is sometimes that you feel that you want to be alone, but most of the time, if you want someone around you it has to be someone you like. Usually when you start something new, you usually don't finish it. Born on September 26th, you usally get your way. You do this with using your negative traits, such as lying and gossiping. You seem to think that you don't like drama and prefer to talk things out, but in reality, you usually scream during an argument instead of talking it out. But notherless, lots of people enjoy your company. Born on your birthday, you like to learn, as you feel that you want to further your education. Usually you can get into any career, as many people likes you. Born on September 26th birthday predicts that as a child, you got along well with your family, but not your siblings, if you have any. As you grow up, you tend to not get along well with your parents, and you still don't get along with your siblings. However though, you seem to get along best with your aunts, uncles grandparents, and cousins. You hold grudges, as you most of the time, don't like to work though any disagreement or feeling. Born on this birthday, you are very strict about your weight! You tend to go on diets. You prefer to dance for an excrise, than actually working out. You sometimes try to infleunce people to care about their weight or go on a diet, if that person is overweight. You believe that you are only trying to help them. If you loose a pound or two, you usually go around telling anyone about your accomplishments. Becareful though! Because sometimes when you do, you tend to hurt the other person's feelings. You love to be in a relationship, and you always try hard to get into one. However though, you really don't need to try so hard, as born as a Libra you are the Greek Goddess 'Aprodite'. You can easily get into a relationship wtihout trying hard, but you tend to try to do things the hard way, when you really don't need to. As mention before, many people love you, Libra! Many people believe your beautiful. Most people don't usually care about the inside of how you truely are, they just really like your outside. Many people that doesn't really know you, thinks that you have a sweet personality, but those are the people that doesn't pay much attention to what your true personality is. You know how to put on the charm, as being a LIbra, you're good at this. Friendship You have a lot of friends, even though you don't believe it. Lots of people go to you and look up to you. Born on this day, you are admired by many people, as they don't see the negative traits in you. You are usually popular as growing up. You know a lot of people, as you are friends with a lot of people, but you only like some certain people. You love to hang out with your friends. Birthday Love Compatibility 'Best-' Ophiuchus '''Worst- '''Taurus Positive Traits Very sociable, you are a social butterfly! You are a very smart person. Negative Traits Even though are are smart, you tend to copy people when you can't think for yourself. Most of the time you lie, gossip, and most of the time only think about yourself. You are usally surounded by conflict, which is of your own doing. You are obsessed with beauty, and will start becoming obsessed with your outer beauty, instead of trying to contribute to your inner beauty. Ver jealous deep down and always seeking attention. Tarot Card *Strength Lucky Color(s) Black Category:Birthdays Category:Libra